fnafapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hallucinations (FNaF2)
Were you looking for the Hallucinations from the first or third game? Hallucinations = Hallucinations return in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 as a minor game mechanic Jeremy Fitzgerald and Fritz Smith may experience throughout the game. Hallucinations in the second game are mostly the same as they were in the first game with only a few differences: *The IT'S ME phrase is no longer featured prominently in hallucinations, the phrase instead being associated with the Death Minigames and cutscenes seen upon completion of each night. *Visual Hallucinations no longer occur, though, at random points outside of gameplay, eyeless screens with a similar likeness to the ones from the first game will appear and remain on the screen for an unnaturally long period of time. Shadow Animatronics The Shadow animatronics are two ghost-like hallucinations. They are dark, mysterious versions of Freddy and Bonnie sporting with white eyes and teeth. Encountering one of them is very rare. Similar to Golden Freddy from the first game, if the player looks at one each of them for too long will cause the game to crash or freeze in the mobile port. They never attack or jumpscare the player however since they have nothing to do with the player except for crashing (or freezing in mobile version) the game after observing them for too long. Shadow Freddy In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the player may rarely encounter what seems to be a white-eyed shadow/dark model of Golden Freddy. He appears in Parts/Service, sitting in the location Bonnie normally sits. He appears to be in a slumped position, similar to that of Golden Freddy's and Bonnie's. It is a redesign/recolor of Golden Freddy's model. Brightening and saturating this image reveals that this hallucination is purple in color. If he is observed for too long, the game will forcibly close or freeze in the mobile version. Shadow Freddy acts rather similar to Golden Freddy in the first game: they are both apparitions of Freddy in a similar slumped position, appearing at random on a certain camera, and they crash the game if looked at for too long. Purple/Shadow Freddy, however, appears on the camera, whereas Golden Freddy's poster is located on the cameras and he himself is in The Office. However, Purple/Shadow Freddy doesn't crash the game via jumpscare, unlike Golden Freddy. RWQFSFASXC The player may very rarely encounter what appears to be a shadowy, silhouetted toy version of Spring Bonnie with white eyes and teeth, standing on the left side of The Office. If the player stares at it for too long, it will appear to fade away like Golden Freddy and close the game. The mobile version, however, freezes the game instead. This hallucination is very much like Shadow Freddy, although it is seen in The Office instead of the Parts/Service room. The only way to prevent game crashing is to wear the Freddy Fazbear Head immediately while encountering RWQFSFASXC until it fades away. Oddly enough, while this hallucination matches Toy Bonnie's overall shape and structure, it seems to have a full set of teeth visible, as opposed to Toy Bonnie's buck teeth. It also appears to be shorter, and its body is composed of two segments, instead of Toy Bonnie's singular segment. It is unknown whether or not these differences have any relevance. RWQFSFASXC does bear some physical similarities to Springtrap, such as the body structure and full set of teeth. This may hint at RWQFSFASXC being analogous to Springtrap in a similar way that Shadow Freddy is to Golden Freddy (roughly the same body but different color and behavior). Withered Golden Freddy Golden Freddy returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. His behavior is erratic, and he seems to function as both a hallucination and a regular animatronic. When seen in the corridor and in his jumpscare, Withered Golden Freddy is just a floating, disembodied head that moves closer to the player until only his face can be seen, after which the game will end. He may also appear in the left corner of The Office in his entirety, slumped in a similar position he was in from the first game. He can no longer be countered by the Monitor, now requiring the use of the Freddy Fazbear Head. However, Golden Freddy isn't activated by a poster like the first game, nor does he close the game. Golden Freddy's A.I. can be changed in the Custom Night, like the other animatronics. It's possible that Golden Freddy is not a hallucination, at least in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, as his reflection is in fact able to be seen on the floor. Bare Endoskeleton A bare endoskeleton (named Endo-02 in FNaF World) appears to wander the restaurant at rare intervals, but can be encountered as early as Night 1. It appears in the Prize Corner and Left Air Vent. The Bare Endoskeleton can be seen at any time, but very rarely, and the chance goes up when the Music Box runs out, before The Puppet leaves the Prize Corner (CAM 11). Unlike the endoskeleton seen in the Backstage from the original Five Nights at Freddy's, it is shiny and silver in color. Its ears appear similar in shape to Foxy's, though it has blue eyes similar to those of Freddy's. It will not attack the player. The Bare Endoskeleton can sometimes block Bonnie, Toy Chica, and BB from entering the Left Air Vent, giving it a negligible impact on gameplay. Some theorize that the perfect match for the bare endoskeleton is the empty suit that is Golden Freddy, though there is no evidence for this. The endoskeleton makes an appearance on the "Thank You!" photo on scottgames.com right next to another endoskeleton. He has similar ears to Nightmare Fredbear. *''Note: It is currently unknown if this is actually a hallucination, or why it exists in this form at all, since it doesn't actually do anything except stare at the camera.'' Jay Jay/JJ Occasionally, the player may encounter this model of Balloon Boy under the desk in The Office. The hallucination does not appear to affect the player, and seems to simply disappear if they check the Monitor. Looking through the files reveals that the characters name is JJ (also known as Jay Jay) Though her model is exactly the same, JJ has magenta cheeks and eyes, a purple nose and eyelids, and the red stripes on his propeller beanie are now a bluish-purple. A common fan-name for JJ is Balloon Girl, though there is no actual difference between this BB and the normal one, aside from the color palette, which may be a result of the lighting. This hallucination appears in the mobile version of the game as well. *''Note: It is currently unknown if this is actually a hallucination, or why it exists in this form at all, since it doesn't actually do anything other than lurk under the desk.'' Paper Buddy Sometimes, a paper cutout of BB may inexplicably disappear from Party Room 4 (CAM 04) and reappear in The Office, hanging on the far wall to the right of the entryway. It is unknown as to why or how this happens. However, there is a theory that the paper cutout might actually be haunted by the soul of a dead child. Puppet's Face Occasionally, after The Puppet has left, it may appear on the camera for very short intervals at random times. It appears in the Main Hall camera (CAM 07), usually flashing its face for short intervals, or sometimes even standing up. *When The Puppet's face appears on the camera, all of the static will vanish, most likely due to PNG rendering. *The Puppet's standing hallucination reveals that it may actually be the size of a large human being. *The Puppet appears to be floating in its full-body hallucination, unlike all other hallucinations (excluding Golden Freddy's disembodied head) and animatronics, which always seem to be touching the ground. This can also be seen in the sprite of The Puppet in the Death Minigames, where it is also floating. Eyeless Animatronics .]] On very rare occasions, the player may experience an Easter egg image of one of three eyeless animatronics, much like the Eyeless Bonnie from the first game. While the images are being displayed, the sound that plays is usually the sound the Flashlight makes when it is disabled repeating itself until its over. The animatronics that may appear are Toy Bonnie, Withered Freddy Fazbear, or Withered Foxy. *Toy Bonnie appears randomly when the player loses. *Withered Freddy appears rarely when the player starts the game. *Withered Foxy appears rarely when the player starts a night. Trivia *In the end of night Minigames from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, a "Purple Freddy" will lead the player to the room where they meet their imminent fate at the hands of Purple Guy. It is assumed by many to be the mysterious Purple/Shadow Freddy seen in Parts/Service. However, until more evidence is gathered, no legitimate theories can be confirmed. *In the third game, the Paper Balloon Boy paper plate pals appears in the box with the scrapped toy animatronics in The Office. Oddly, it shows no signs of deterioration, despite being at least 30 years old. *In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, RWQFSFASXC even has his own minigame on Night 5, where his sprite glitches when he moves, he can fly, and he switches between static screens of all the other minigames. As a hint on how to access the minigame, (clicking on a RWQFSFASXC figurine in The Office), RWQFSFASXC can be seen in Night 4's Minigame, standing inside the right box in the West Hall screen. **If RWQFSFASXC's sprite from the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 4 was brightened, he appears to be brilliant blue in color. *The bare endoskeleton appears in Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, slumped on the floor. **Charlotte would refer to its Silver Eyes. *According to a post by Scott Cawthon on Steam, Shadow Bonnie was the easiest character in the series to model, as all he had to do was "dip Toy Bonnie in black and call it a day". |-|Gallery = Gameplay Shadow Toy Bonnie.jpeg|RWQFSFASXC in The Office, in-game. Golden Freddy Down The Hall.png|Withered Golden Freddy's head in the hallway. OfficeGolden Freddy.png|Withered Golden Freddy in The Office. Bare Endoskeleton (clean).png|Bare Endoskeleton standing in Prize Corner. EndoskeletonInTheLeftVent.png|Bare Endoskeleton crawling through the Left Air Vent. Balloon Boy Under Desk.png|JJ under the desk. 333.png|Party Room 4 with Paper Buddy missing. Screenshot 2014-11-20-20-31-12.png|Jay Jay under the desk in the mobile version. Puppet_at_CAM07 (1 ver).jpeg|Hallucination of The Puppet (variation one). Puppet_at_CAM07 (2 ver).jpeg|Hallucination of The Puppet (variation two). Puppet_at_CAM07 (3 ver).jpeg|Hallucination of The Puppet (variation three). Toy bonnie death screen.png|The Eyeless Toy Bonnie screen. FreddyScreen.png|The Eyeless Withered Freddy screen. EyelessFoxyScreen.jpg|The Eyeless William Foxy screen. Puppetone.png|The Puppet in the Main Hall. Puppettwo.png|The Puppet's face in the Main Hall. Puppetthree.png|The Puppet in the Main Hall looking up above. Brightened Shadow freddy bright.png|Purple/Shadow Freddy in Parts/Service, brightened. BareEndoSkeletonInPrizeCornerBrightened.png|The Bare Endoskeleton in the Prize Corner, brightened and saturated for clarity. Miscellaneous Textures 518.png|Texture of RWQFSFASXC. 326.png|Texture of Paper Buddy's paperplates pals. PuppetHeadThrow.png|A texture of The Puppet hallucination with its face thrown. 65.png|The Puppet's head hallucination texture. Videos How to catch "The Puppet" (or Marionette) on camera in FNAF2|How to catch The Puppet's face on camera. Five Night's at Freddy's 2 - Shadow Bonnie Encounter|Encountering RWQFSFASXC. Eyeless Toy Bonnie EASTER EGG Five Night's at Freddy's 2|Eyeless Toy Bonnie encounter. Eyeless Foxy Screen (Five Nights at Freddy's 2)-1421780679|Eyeless Withered Foxy screen encounter. Secret freddy Launch screen five nights at freddy's 2 - easter egg|Eyeless Withered Freddy screen encounter. Category:Hallucinations